


На благородном расстоянии

by dear_prudence



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, M/M, Suicide Attempt, Unrequited Crush
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6777997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_prudence/pseuds/dear_prudence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эверетт Росс смотрит на узника и не может отвести взгляда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	На благородном расстоянии

Эверетт Росс смотрит на узника и не может отвести взгляда. Все ищет в чертах его лица хоть малейший намек на то, что человек, сидящий перед ним, способен развязать мировой конфликт. Росс не считает себя специалистом в области физиогномистики, а личное дело Гельмута Земо не содержит информации относительно его актерских способностей, но должно же быть что-то. Должно, черт возьми.

Эверетт Росс упорно ищет повод для ненависти, но так и не может отыскать. И если для кого-то достаточно доводов о смерти невинных, о многочисленных жертвах, возложенных на кровавый алтарь мести, о разрушениях и притеснении, о стенаниях и убытках, то Россу всего этого явно недостаточно. Возможно, подробное описание плана Земо, сопровождаемое трогательными сюжетами о семьях пострадавших, и могло произвести впечатление на широкую общественность, но только не на того, кто проработал на правительство США более двадцати лет. Росс не помнит, где потерял милосердие, которое некогда подтолкнуло его к выбору профессии. В мире большой политики нет места ярким эмоциям, и Эверетт понимает это достаточно быстро, чтобы начать взбираться по карьерной лестнице с завидным темпом. Время течет, а Росс все отчетливее осознает, что привыкнуть можно ко всему. Даже к смерти.

Страшно подумать, сколько грязи таят коридоры власти. Девяносто девять процентов населения не имеют ни малейшего понятия об этих Авгиевых конюшнях, которые ежедневно вынуждены расчищать такие люди, как Росс. Вечером, когда Эсми спрашивает, не положить ли ему еще зеленого горошка, Эверетт смотрит на нее, словно на душевнобольную. Не понимает, как можно оставаться настолько беззаботной. И лишь спустя несколько минут вспоминает, что Эсми никогда не узнает, что же на самом деле происходит в мире, в ее благополучном мирке, не запятнанном мировыми скандалами, в сказочном мирке, где слово «теракт» становится бранным.

Знала ли супруга Гельмута Земо о том, чем занимается ее муж?

«Ну же», — нетерпеливо думает Росс. — «Подними голову. Посмотри на меня».

Полное отсутствие какой-либо реакции не останавливает Росса, напротив, такое поведение лишь подогревает интерес. Земо совершил то, о чем втайне мечтали многие из коллег Эверетта. Мстителей действительно считали серьезной угрозой, а полное отсутствие контроля над ними могло привести к новым разрушениям. Нападение извне лишь сплотило бы эту команду, в то время как с последствиями внутреннего раскола предстоит бороться еще не один год, прежде чем забыть о нем. Но решиться на что-то подобное сходу они не могли, опасаясь возможных инопланетных угроз, справиться с которыми могли только величайшие герои Земли.

А Гельмут Земо смог.

Уже за одно это можно было бы позволить ему покинуть этот мир, как он того хотел, однако Росс, напротив, велит усилить наблюдение. Земо — чеховское ружье, которому непременно суждено выстрелить, какой бы стеной они его ни окружили.

— Вы ведь пошутили тогда насчет двух раз, — ровно произносит Земо, нарушая молчание. — Я оценил, было смешно.

— Но вашего смеха я так и не услышал.

Росс подходит к нему еще ближе, и стекло запотевает от его дыхания. Наклоняется, чтобы посмотреть в глаза, в эти большие карие глаза, возможно, чересчур печальные для того, кого вовсю линчует пресса. Гельмуту Земо бы сражаться на Западном фронте, кричать бы, срывая голос, командуя пехотой столетие назад там, в Камбре, где неторопливо течет бесцветная Шельда. 

Но Земо, увы, не повезло родиться не в том веке.

— Боитесь удара током? Мудро, — кивает Эверетт Росс.

— Дело не в этом, — плавно качает головой заключенный. Он очень быстро осваивается здесь, новые порядки даже не пришлось объяснять дважды. Постепенно Росс приходит к выводу, что Земо меняет свое отношение к суициду и смерть перестает быть его единственной целью. Тогда что же выходит на первый план?   
— Просто я не уверен, что помню, как нужно смеяться.

Росс ничего не отвечает, только неопределенно поводит плечами. Ему не понять Земо, он никогда не оказывался на его месте и даже не представляет, как отчаяние и боль, сплетаясь воедино, порождают ненависть, а та выжигает все прочие чувства словно каленым железом и не оставляет ничего, кроме пепла. Россу не понять, и он даже не пытается изобразить фальшивое сочувствие. Все равно Земо в нем не нуждается. Но что же ему нужно?

— Еще кукурузы? — спрашивает Эсми дома, и Эверетт рассеянно ей улыбается. Перед глазами отчего-то возникает образ Гельмута Земо, и, моргнув, Росс отгоняет наваждение.

Почему он приходит? Гельмут редко поднимает голову, чтобы взглянуть на тех, кто к нему обращается, но он не может не запомнить голоса. С тех пор, как из его ладони выбил пистолет мудрый сын безвинно погибшего человека, невольно ставшего одним из средств в достижении цели, жизнь окончательно превращается в затянувшуюся гиньольную пьесу.

И однажды ему предоставляется шанс оборвать все и сразу. Он не знает, кто тот таинственный благодетель, но, когда к нему подходят, чтобы застегнуть наручники и проводить обратно в экспериментальную стеклянную камеру, в ладонь вкладывают тонкое лезвие.

Гельмут Земо быстро взмахивает рукой, совершая отточенное резкое движение в надежде покончить раз и навсегда со своим беспросветным существованием. Второй охранник бьет его ребром ладони по запястью. Работа так и остается незаконченной.

Росс появляется как раз в нужный момент. Опережая врачей, он первым бросается к Земо. Истекать кровью на пороге уборной... Нет, определенно, если Гельмут Земо однажды и заслужит смерть, то только не такую.

— Я помню, как это, — смеется Земо страшно и хрипло. На губах пузырится кровь. — Помню, Эве... Эве...

Россу кажется, что Земо обращается к нему, но никак не может выговорить имя полностью из-за слабости. Эверетт не понимает, как он вообще может сейчас оставаться в сознании.

— Гельмут, тихо. Молчите и не двигайтесь, сейчас вам помогут, — он впервые обращается к узнику по имени, а в тоне более не слышатся саркастические нотки. Напротив, Росс непривычно ласков. Пожалуй, Земо этого заслуживает. Во всяком случае Эверетт раньше не замечал в его тусклом взгляде интереса. И уж тем более не надеялся, что Гельмут Земо однажды точно так же будет изучать его часами, размышлять о том, какие мысли роятся в его голове.

«Придержи уже свой чертов язык», — раздраженно думает Росс, зажимая рану и пачкая белые манжеты рубашки в чужой крови. Он осторожным движением убирает свободной рукой волосы с холодного лба узника. Земо кривит тонкие губы, Земо дышит, захлебываясь воздухом, Земо, должно быть, переживает самое счастливое мгновение. Но медики, вызванные Россом, выдергивают ржавые ножницы из рук Мойр, не давая им перерезать нить жизни Гельмута Земо.

— Еще соуса? — заботливо интересуется Эсми за ужином. Россу впервые хочется огрызнуться в ответ, сказать жене, куда она может отправить свою стряпню. Рубашка, залитая пятновыводителем, отмокает в ванной комнате.

День был бы чудесным, если бы не одна небольшая деталь.

Жену Земо, погибшую в Соковии, звали Эвелин.

И обращался он к ней, а не к Россу.

У разочарования вкус томатного соуса.

Гельмут Земо приходит в себя на третий день. Вяло озирается по сторонам, дергается на постели, но ремни держат крепко. Во всем теле слабость, но оно и неудивительно: бог знает, сколько крови он потерял.

— Я не стану вас благодарить, — сипло говорит он Россу. — Вам прекрасно известно, что я этого хотел.  
— Известно, — соглашается Эверетт, улыбаясь. — А благодарить меня не надо, Земо. Вы лучше скорее поправляйтесь.

Дорого бы дал Эверетт Росс, чтобы запечатлеть для истории искреннее и такое живое бешенство, промелькнувшее в карих глазах Гельмута Земо.


End file.
